


I Remember Now

by number1animefreak



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number1animefreak/pseuds/number1animefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Ichigo and Rukia walk home Ichigo remembers something that had been long forgotten because of his mothers death. An ichiruki-ish one-shot.</p><p> </p><p>I wrote this along time ago when I first started to get into anime back in 2007. It was my first ever fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember Now

Looking at this place I suddenly remembered. How could I have forgotten after all the blood and band-aids. It was raining that day. The river was swollen. I was walking home from school, my shoes soaked. I had heard a small noise in the corner of a building, behind a tree. I had gone over to investigate hoping it was not another ghost. There I saw her. She was wrapped tightly in a blood stained yellow blanket. How could I have forgotten. She was crying, a lock of her wet black hair ran between her eyes and down her face to her chin. When I approached she looked up. She was very frightened I knelt down in front of her and held my umbrella over her head.

"Who are you?" I had asked

She gave no reply but just kept staring back at me.

"How did you get hurt?"

"I was attacked" was all she said

"Where are your parents?"

"I have none"

I was shocked. "Then come home with me."

I held out my hand to help her up. She carefully took not sure whether she should trust me or not. Slowly we made out way back to my house.

"My Dad runs a Medical Clinic so he'll be able to fix you right up!" I tried to cheer her up.

"How can you see me?" She asked looking at with a quizzical look on her face

"What do mean? How could someone not see you?" I replied confused

"Ne-Nevermind"

"Okay" "This girl is kind of weird" I thought

I remember Dads face when I brought her into the house. He thought I had made an imaginary friend. I didn't get it then but shortly afterwards it dawned on me, the girl was a ghost. I remember trying my best to bandage her up with my little knowledge of First Aid. I remember bringing her dinner to her in my room and watching her slowly eat it. I remember setting up a futon for her and Dad playing along when he came up to tuck me in that night. I remember that when I woke up the next morning she gone and everything was put away like she had never been there, like it had all been a dream. The only showing that she been there was the slightly depleted supply a Band-Aids.

"Hey, Ichigo! Hurry up! We're going to be late for dinner!" Called Rukia. She was ahead of me wearing anther one of Yuzus dresses. How is it that after all the time we've spent together since the day I become a shinigami I didn't recognize her. Know I as walk behind down the pathway beside the river that I first met her, I finally remember that I met her before. Before when we where both children, before she became a shinigami and helped save my family.


End file.
